La curiosidad mató a la chica
by nestcaskett
Summary: Castle y Beckett tienen que investigar un caso que afectará especialmente a Castle. Una estudiante es asesinada en la biblioteca de Columbia.


**La curiosidad mató a la chica**

Es sábado por la tarde. Las persianas están bajadas y el loft está completamente a oscuras. En la penumbra solo se aprecian unas luces de color verde y azul, una silueta femenina y se oyen sonidos electrónicos.

-Ríndete traidora- dice Castle detrás de una columna.

-Jamás- Alexis sale de detrás del sillón, da una voltereta y de coloca detrás de otra columna.

Castle y su hija están echando una partida de Laser Tag. Siempre echan una cuando Alexis viene de la universidad. Castle pide tiempo muerto para poder abrir la puerta.

-Hola Kate, pasa- le hace un gesto con el brazo.

-No Castle, hay prisa, tenemos un asesinato- dice Kate sin hacer caso al gesto y quedándose en la entrada.

-¿Y vienes a recogerme?

-Me pillaba de camino- Kate se da cuenta de que Castle está jugando con su hija y decide no molestarles. –Bueno, no tienes por qué venirte, te puedes quedar con Alexis. Entendería que quisieras pasar un rato con ella.

-No te preocupes Beckett, ya estábamos terminando. Te lo puedes llevar- dice Alexis acercándose a ellos y mirando a su padre.

Castle deja las cosas del juego encima del sofá, coge su chaqueta y le da un beso en la frente a su hija antes de salir. El coche de Beckett esperaba en el portal.

-¿Dónde se ha producido el asesinato?- pregunta Castle ya con el coche en marcha e intentando abrocharse el cinturón.

-No te lo quería decir delante de Alexis. Ha sido en la biblioteca de Columbia.- Castle empalidece.

-Espero que no sea una amiga de Alexis.- Castle no hablo más en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, se dirigen al lugar de la biblioteca en el que se ha producido el crimen, allí se encuentran a Perlmutter junto al cadáver.

-Hola Perlmutter, ¿qué tenemos?- pregunta Beckett poniéndose los guantes y ofreciendo otro par a Castle.

-Hola inspectora Beckett y señor Castle. Pues veréis, tenemos a una mujer blanca, aún sin identificar, de unos 19 años y con tres disparos en el pecho, al parecer de una 9 milímetros. Los orificios de las balas no tienen quemaduras, lo que indica que le dispararon desde lejos, yo diría que desde unos tres metros. La mataron hace poco, unas dos horas, el cuerpo aún está caliente.

Castle no escuchó nada de lo que Perlmutter dijo, está absorto desde que entró en la biblioteca. Solo la voz de Beckett le saca de su embelesamiento.

-Castle, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- dice con una voz apena audible.

Al salir de la biblioteca se encuentran con Ryan y Espósito que acaban de terminar de hablar con los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca a la hora de la muerte, con los profesores y el director de la universidad.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué habéis averiguado?

-Sabemos que el asesino uso un silenciador, porque nadie oyó nada- le responde Espósito. –También sabemos que la víctima se llama Lucy Adams, era estudiante de Arte.

-Sí, y el director nos ha dicho que Lucy era espacial, que no era como los demás alumnos- continua Ryan.

-¿Por qué?- se interesa Beckett.

-Era huérfana y se pagaba la matrícula y los libros con las becas que le concedían y con el dinero que ganaba trabajando.

-¿Dónde trabajaba?- pregunta de nuevo Beckett.

-Aquí, en la universidad. Trabajaba en los archivos. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, el director nos ha dado la dirección de Lucy- concluye Ryan.

-Vale, buen trabajo- les dice Beckett. –Volved a la comisaría y llamad a Servicios Sociales haber que os pueden decir de Lucy Adams, Castle y yo vamos a su dirección haber que descubrimos.

El piso de Lucy Adams está cerca de la universidad, por lo que Castle y Beckett deciden ir andando. Después de unos largos 10 minutos de camino y sin conversación llegan al piso. Beckett oye ruido en el interior.

-¡Policía de Nueva York, abra!

-¿Qué ocurre?- una chica abre la puerta asustada.

-¿Es usted amiga de Lucy Adams?

-Sí, soy su compañera de piso. Me llamo Susan Stevenson. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Verá Susan, Lucy ha sido asesinada esta tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Beckett y Castle pasan al piso para terminar la conversación. Mientras Beckett termina de hablar con Susan, Castle decide ir a la habitación de Lucy. Allí encuentra algo que llama su atención.

-Beckett, ven, tienes que ver esto.

-¿Qué has encontrado Castle?- dice Beckett entrando en la habitación.

-Los chicos dijeron que Lucy estaba estudiando Arte, pero estos papeles no son de eso- dice Castle sacando una carpeta llena de partidas de nacimientos, de defunción, fotos, documentos médicos, de Servicios Sociales y de la universidad.

-Susan, ¿sabe de qué pueden ser estos papeles?- pregunta Beckett después de echar un vistazo a la carpeta.

-No sé, supongo que serán de su investigación.

-¿Qué investigación?

-La menciono varias veces, pero nunca me dijo de que se trataba.

Castle y Beckett se llevan la carpeta para examinarla en la comisaría. Ya es de noche y en el camino de ida Beckett decide romper el silencio.

-Castle, te conozco, no intentes engañarme, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es por el caso, verdad?

-Sí- dice cabizbajo. –Es la chica. Tiene la misma edad que Alexis y va a la misma universidad. No puedo evitar pensar en que si a Alexis le pasara algo parecido yo…yo…

-¡No Castle! No lo digas. No pienses en eso- Kate aparta un momento la vista de la carretera. Su mirada de cruza con la de Castle y ambos se regalan una sonrisa.

-Oye Kate, sé que te había prometido salir esta noche, pero después de esto…¿te molesta si lo posponemos? Te lo recompensare, te lo prometo.

-No, tranquilo cariño. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Podemos quedarnos en tu casa y ver una película juntos. –Kate le coge la mano y le brinda una mirada y una sonrisa de aprobación.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despierta por el olor a café recién hecho. Se gira para abrazar a Castle, pero se encuentra con su lado de la cama vacío. Al salir de la habitación localiza a Castle en la mesa contigua a la cocina y observa que está mirando los papeles de la carpeta que encontró en casa se Lucy Adams. Kate se prepara una taza de café y después se coloca detrás de él para darle un abrazo.

-Buenos días- le dice después de besarle en el cuello. -¿Qué haces?

-Hola- Rick le responde junto a una sonrisa. –Estoy ojeando los papeles de Lucy intentando encontrar alguna pista que nos diga quién pudo matarla, pero nada. Por algunos documentos que he visto creo que buscaba a alguien.

-Bien. Me visto y nos vamos a la comisaría haber que tienen los chicos.

En la comisaría está todo tranquilo. Las salas de interrogatorios están vacías, en la sala de descanso hay varias personas y en los pasillos solo hay dos agentes hablando. Beckett en lo primero que se fija es en su mesa, que acumula documentos que deben ser firmados. Castle por su parte se fija en Ryan y Espósito, que están en el despacho de Gates. Cuando salen, Beckett le pregunta a Ryan sobre el informe de Servicios Sociales.

-Pues Lucy Adams entro en Servicios Sociales cuando su madre murió, tenía 4 años. Desde entonces hasta los 18 estuvo con varias familias de acogida, la última fue la familia McCann. Espósito los ha llamado, pero no saben quién la ha podido matar- dice Ryan de memoria.

-Espera Ryan, ¿Lucy no tenía ningún familiar con quien quedarse cuando murió su madre?- pregunta Castle.

-Sí. Tenía a sus abuelos maternos, pero a ambos les diagnosticaron Alzheimer y les declararon incapaces de cuidar de ella.

-¿Y de su padre no hay constancia?

-No. En su partida de nacimiento no consta ningún nombre.

-¿Y la madre de Lucy no se llamará Caroline?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-dice Ryan con cara de asombro. Castle se gira para mirar a Beckett.

-Estaba en lo cierto. Lucy buscaba a alguien, a su padre.

-¿A su padre?- Beckett pregunta extrañada.

-Sí- Castle entra a la sala contigua al despacho de Gates. Allí abre la carpeta y extiende todos los papeles por la mesa. Los demás le siguen. –En la carpeta que encontré ayer en el piso de Lucy me he fijado en que aparecen principalmente dos nombres: Caroline Adams, la madre de Lucy, y Tom Jeckins, que tiene que ser su padre. He visto una foto de una pareja que tiene de ellos.

-Y mirar, los dos fueron a Columbia el mismo año- dice Kate sacando entre los papeles dos fotocopias de matriculas. Las observa y después chasquea los dedos. –Por eso Lucy trabajaba en los archivos de la universidad, quería conseguir información sobre su él.

En uno de los papeles figura la dirección actual de Tom Jeckins, un piso en el Upper West Side. Castle y Beckett deciden ir a hablar con el Sr. Jeckins. En este barrio es difícil confundirse de edificio, todos tienen la misma arquitectura y el portero en la entrada. Finalmente llegan. Le preguntan al portero por el número del piso. Llaman y les abre una mujer rubia.

-Hola, ¿Qué desean?

-Soy la inspectora Beckett y este es el señor Castle, queremos hablar con el Sr. Jeckins- le muestra la placa.

-Lo siento, pero mi marido no se encuentra en casa, está trabajando.

-¿Podría decirnos donde trabaja?

-Sí, por supuesto- la mujer dice la dirección de memoria. Beckett toma nota en su libreta.

-Gracias Sra. Jeckins. Una última cosa, ¿reconoce a esta chica?- Beckett extiende hacia la mujer una foto de Lucy Adams.

-No, lo siento.

Castle y Beckett se despiden de la Sra. Jeckins. En el trayecto de salida del edifico van hablando sobre el Sr. y la Sra. Jeckins. Ya en la calle, un empleado del edificio llama a la inspectora Beckett. El hombre le dice que no ha podido evitar escuchar la conversación y que cree que el Sr. o la Sra. Jeckins tienen algo que ver en el asesinato de esa chica. La razón que da es que hace tres días vio a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y de aspecto sospechoso salir del la casa. Beckett le pide una copia del video de seguridad de la planta en la que vive la familia Jeckins.

Después de una hora de atasco y de 20 minutos esperando en la recepción del despacho del Sr. Jeckins, finalmente pudieron hablar con él.

-Hola Sr. Jeckins, soy la inspectora…- Kate extiende la mano para saludarle.

-Sí, ya se quienes soy. Mi mujer me ha llamado y me ha dicho que iban a venir- dice mientras saluda a ambos. -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-¿Reconoce a esta chica?

-No- observa la foto detenidamente. –Pero me recuerda a una vieja amiga.

-¿A Caroline Adams?- pregunta Castle. El Sr. Jeckins asiente asombrado.

-Se llama Lucy Adams, es la hija de Caroline y también la suya- dice Beckett.

-¿¡Qué!?- dice Tom Jeckins atónito.

Castle y Beckett le explican todo lo que saben sobre Caroline y Lucy, incluido el asesinato de su hija y la investigación que ésta llevaba para encontrarle. El Sr. Jeckins les dice que no sabía nada de la existencia de Lucy ni tampoco de la muerte de Caroline, que perdieron el contacto cuando terminaron la universidad y él se tuvo que ir a Londres.

De vuelta a la comisaría, Beckett les pide a Ryan y Espósito que investiguen al Sr. Jeckins. A última hora de la tarde llega el video de seguridad. En la grabación aparece el hombre sospechoso que dijo el empleado. Se le ve bien la cara, asique Beckett decide pasarla por reconocimiento facial, pero sin resultado. Al rato llegan Espósito y Ryan con nuevos datos.

-Beckett, esto te va a gustar. El Sr. Jeckins es poseedor de dos armas, adivina de que tipo es una de ellas- dice Espósito.

-Una 9 mm.

-Exacto. La compro hace 4 años, cuando intentaron robar en su antigua casa.

-Y hay algo más- dice Ryan colocando unos papeles encima de la mesa para mostrárselos a Beckett. –He mirado su cuenta bancaría y hay una operación de hace tres días algo sospechosa. El Sr. Jeckins transfirió 25.000$ a una cuenta en Rusia.

-Esa operación se realizó el mismo día en que el hombre sospechoso salía de la casa de Jeckins. No puede ser una coincidencia- dice Castle.

-Y no lo es. Ese dinero es la contratación de nuestro hombre sospechoso para matar a Lucy- dice Beckett levantándose de la silla y situándose delante de sus compañeros. –Chicos ir al piso del Sr. Jeckins a buscar la pistola, y si la encontráis no le detengáis prefiero esperar al informe de balística.

Ryan y Espósito se marchan de inmediato al piso. Castle y Beckett se quedan en la comisaría esperándoles. Cuando los chicos llegaron informaron a Beckett. Como esperaban encontraron la pistola en el piso y la habían dejado en balística. El informe estaría mañana por la tarde. Beckett les dijo a los chicos que se marcharan a casa. Ella y Castle hicieron lo mismo.

La mañana siguiente Castle y Beckett decidieron no ir a la comisaría y pasarla juntos, ya que no tenían nada que hacer hasta por la tarde. A las 5 el móvil de Beckett sonó, ya tenían los resultados. Al llegar a la comisaría, Espósito les cuenta lo que esperaban oír. Los cuatro se dirigen al trabajo del Sr. Jeckins para detenerle. Minutos más tarde Beckett estaba con él en la sala interrogatorio.

-Sr. Jeckins para que conste, ¿le he leído sus derechos?

-Sí.

-Y también para que conste, ¿ha renunciado a un abogado?

-Sí. No lo necesito, soy inocente.

-Sr. Jeckins, ayer dos agentes encontraron esta pistola en su casa- saca una bolsa de pruebas con la pistola dentro. –Según balística es la misma arma que mató a Lucy Adams, ¿qué tiene que decir respecto a esto?

-Yo no la maté- dice con la mirada fija en Beckett.

-Pues yo creo que sí. En la pistola también hemos encontrado unas huellas y estoy segura de que coincidirán con las suyas.

-Yo no disparé esa pistola. ¡Yo no la maté! ¡Sería incapaz de matar a mi hija!- dice cada vez más nervioso.

-El caso es que usted no sabía que era su hija. Para usted solo era una chiquilla que se estaba metiendo es su vida y había que echar cuanto antes- dice Beckett levantando un poco más la voz.

-Se equivocan de hombre.

-En eso tiene razón, porque contrato a este hombre para que hiciera el trabajo- saca una foto del hombre, la cual coge el Sr. Jeckins para observarla.

-Yo no he visto a este hombre en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicaría que se le ve saliendo de su casa?- Jeckins no contesto. –Y ¿cómo puede explicar los 25.000$ que usted transfirió a una cuenta en Rusia?- Beckett le acerca el papel correspondiente y él lo coge.

-Yo no soy el único que tiene acceso a esta cuenta- dice levantando la mirada del papel.

-¿Quién más tiene acceso?

-Mi…mi mujer- dice con expresión de asombro.

Beckett sale de la sala sorprendida por la confesión del Sr. Jeckins. De camino a su mesa se cruza con Ryan, el cual viene de recoger los resultados de las huellas. La respuesta del análisis es que las huellas encontradas en la pistola no son del Sr. Jeckins, lo que deja a su mujer como la principal sospechosa. Beckett entra de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorios y le dice al Sr. Jeckins que ya puede marcharse a casa. Espósito y Ryan se encargan de llevarle a su piso y de paso arrestar a la Sra. Jeckins.

En el interrogatorio la Sra. Jeckins repite una y otra vez que ella no la ha matado, pero Beckett expone ante ella las pruebas que tienen. Al darse cuenta que no tiene escapatoria decide confesar.

-Esa chica se presento hace una semana en mi casa exigiendo ver a mi marido, a su padre según ella- dice con cara de desprecio. –Sabía lo que podría pasar si mi marido se enteraba de que tenía una hija, se encariñaría con ella y olvidaría a nuestro hijo. No podía permitir que esa bastarda estuviera por encima de mi hijo, asique no tuve otra opción que quitarla del camino.

Al final del interrogatorio la Sra. Jeckins le dice a Beckett donde puede encontrar al hombre que contrato para matar a Lucy. Más tarde unos agentes vinieron para trasladarla a prisión.

Al final de la mañana del día siguiente ya había capturado al asesino.

Por la tarde, Castle está ayudando a Beckett a recoger la pizarra.

-Oye Kate, ¿puedes terminar tú?- dice señalando la pizarra. –Tengo algo que hacer en tu apartamento.

-Castle, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi apartamento?

-Ya lo verás- dice con cara pícara mientras se marcha.

Cuando Beckett llega a su apartamento se lo encuentra iluminado con una cálida luz tenue y con algunas velas aromáticas estratégicamente colocadas. Castle está de pie en medio del piso esperando a que Kate diga algo.

-¡Vaya Castle, que bonito!- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sin poder dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-Gracias, pero aún no has visto lo mejor. Cierra los ojos- Kate los cierra y Castle la conduce al cuarto de baño. Castle lo ha preparado para que Kate pueda darse un baño. –Ya puedes abrirlos.

-¡Oh Rick!- se gira para abrazarle y darle un beso. –Pero, ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Te prometí que te recompensaría lo de la otra noche- mira a Kate dulcemente a los ojos. –Tú te relajas con un baño mientras yo preparo la cena.

-¿Y si dejas la cena para más tarde y me acompañas?- le desabrocha los botones de la camisa y acaricia su pecho. Es una oferta que Castle no puede rechazar.

-Te quiero Kate.


End file.
